Many motorcycles are made with the handlebar positioned so that the rider must bend forwardly in order to properly grip the handlebar. If the handlebars were made longer, the additional length would amplify the vibration in them and cause discomfort and steering difficulty.
Other handlebar risers and setbacks have been provided in the prior art but they tend to be in the nature of jury rigs and are typically comprised of elongated connectors which also tend to amplify the vibration. The present invention is of rigid construction and of such a nature as to not amplify any road vibration.